Meet My Transforming Family
by TRANSFORMERSFREAK100
Summary: PJ was a 16 year old girl who never knew her family. But after she got her new car she might just find them...only not the kind she thought. ONLY MY OCS BELONG TO ME TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND HASBRO
1. Prologue

_MY CARS ALIVE!", Pj screamed at the top of her lungs looking at the robot before her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? TO KILL ME? IF SO JUST MAKE IT FAST!" The robot just stared before quickly turning into a car and opening the doors. PJ got in not wanting to upset the machine._

_He took her to a meadow where she got out of the car. "So you're gonna kill me here in the middle of a peaceful meadow? Now that's just cold", she told the robot. She was suddenly overcome by a huge shadow. She slowly turned around to be face to face with another robot three times bigger than her own car._

_"Are you PJ Sarge?" asked the huge bot._

_"Uh yes, I, I think so," PJ stuttered._

_"I am Optimus Prime, leader of Mechanical Robot Organisms from the planet Cybertron."_

_"Better Know as the Autobots." came another voice behind her._

_She quickly turned around to see yet another robot followed by two more._

_"Our Medical Officer, Ratchet," Optimus introduced the yellow ambulance who'd gave a small nod. "First Lieutenant Jazz", he motioned to a silver car who was not really paying attention. "Weapons Specialist Ironhide," the black Ford pickup truck transformed his hands into guns. "Feelin' lucky punk?" he asked, causing PJ to take a few steps back._

_"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said, noticing the look on PJ's face. "I was only kidding! I just wanted to show her my cannons." he said, putting his cannon next to his face._

_"You have already met your guardian, Bumblebee."_

_"Guardian? You're my guardian?" PJ said and Bumblebee nodded._

_"Well that;s not exactly accurate," Optimus started.  
>"More like brother."<em>

_"BROTHER!" PJ said surprised. "You don't mean that do you?"_

_Though deep inside her, she knew it was true. All those years in that orphanage hoping someone would take her home but never happened._

_"I do indeed mean that," was the last thing she heard before everything went black._


	2. Meet My Mom

PJ moaned her whole body ached she felt like she got hit by a bus. She tried to move onto her side but could not.

"Jets usually recharge on their backs you know." Came a voice causing PJ to jolt up in a sitting position.

she froze at where she was. She was in some sort of a hospital there where medical tools she never seen before. Her eyes fell on a huge yellow robot last night entering her mind like a home movie. Then she remembered what he had said. She took a minute to look herself over she was a sky blue and Arctic white robot with huge jet wings. She focused on them and after a couple of seconds they disappeared with a soft click.

"I'm not a jet." PJ said as the yellow robot turned around.

"But t-thats impossible you you had wing a minute ago!"

"Ya well I don't now,where am I any way?"

"Your in our HQ." Came another voice causing PJ to turn around to see a cotton candy pink robot with a purple star in the middle of her forehelm with hot pink flames going from her hips down like a skirt

"I'm Starflame you must be Snowdrop." The pink bot said as she looked her over.

"Snowdrop no you are confused im PJ." PJ replied with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Starflame gave a chuckle "No you see your an auto bot now and your names Snowdrop that was the name your father and I picked out before we lost you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but it felt like a good stop for tension. Im sooooooooo evil HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.<strong>

**Oh shoutouts to Skyress98, Kittygirl365, Kittykat9628, Ratchet's Sparkling, Katanna Cain, Batgirl22200,and Wordgeek1000**


	3. My Backstory And a dent in the face

"Your your my mom?" P-I mean Snowdrop asked.

Starflame smiled and nodded.

"Wait you said lost and whos my dad why did you leave me?" Snowdrop swarmed her mother with questions.

Starflame sighed beginning. "When Cybertron our home planet was attacked the Decepticons took you from us." Starflame momentary stopped for Snowdrop ask any questions but then continued.

"Your dad Optimus practically tore that city apart looking for you he found you after a while but we decided that with the war going on Cybertron was was not safe for a sparkling _the last sparkling._" "So we took you here to Earth activated your holoform and left you here." It broke both our sparks." Starflame finished with a sigh.

Snowdrop was silent for awhile before speaking. "Who are the Decepticons."

"Traders thats who they are the war started because of them there the reason Cybertron is uninhabitable." Starflame replied.

"Wow sounds like something out of a dramatic action movie." Snowdrop said with a hint of a smirk.

"If I may say so myself Decepticons are a lot of backstabbing weasels don't ask me what a weasel is." said the yellow bot

Snowdrop jumped a little forgetting that he was even there.

"I have a question for you to uh-Ratchet, right Ratchet when am I going to be able to you know leave?" Snowdrop asked the medic.

"Well you have perfect health but I am trying to figure out what happened to your wings."

Snowdrop concentrated for a minute causing her wings to open hitting Ratchet in the face.

Ratchet moaned "I found them you can go now."

Snowdrop laughed as she exited the med bay to go find her father Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was a good place to stop. With so added humor mixed with drama tell me what YOU think. NO FLAMES!<strong>


	4. Meet My Hyper Little Sister

Snowdrop didn't like the stares she got as she walked down the HQ. She met a couple of people who were nice but other that that she did not like the stares she was receiving. She walked around looking for anything fun or something she could do not really paying attention lost in her own mind next thing she knew she was on the ground snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry I'm clumsy this morning its-WOAH who are you?" A green bot asked as she looked her over.

"I am Snowdrop who are you?" Snowdrop asked hoping this wouldn't take to long.

"I am Clover-WAIT you said you were SNOWDROP your my SISTER YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Sister really I thought I had a brother." Snowdrop could of sworn she had one.

"Brother-Oh you must mean Bumblebee yay he is really fun-Oh I have to go BYE."

"Uh bye." Snowdrop watched her sister leave with a hurry to where ever she was going.

Now to find her dad.

**Ok now Optimus WILL be in the next chapter. So COMMENT PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	5. Meet My Brother-Bee And My Dad

Snowdrop had met everybody except who she wanted to meet she wondered if that was even possible.

"_Are you lost_?"

Snowdrop jumped at that turning to see a yellow robot.

"Uh no I am just looking around are you Bee?"

"_Ya I'm Bee but its Bumblebee." _Bumblebee said switching to different radio stations

"I know but Bee sounds cooler if you ask me." "Why do you talk through the radio Bee?"

_"Long story lets just say I don't have a voice box ok."_

Snowdrop smiled "Hey can you tell me where I can find optimus?"

Bumblebee gestured to a door _"Thats his and our moms quarters."_

"Thanks Bee!" snowdrop said starting off to the door. She hesitated before knocking.

"Come in."

Snowdrop opened the door to see a big room with a neatly made bed and a red and blue bot hunched over what she guessed was robot paperwork. The robot turned around from what he was doing. "Can I help you?" Optimus asked.

"Ya uh I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions."

Optimus moshiend to a chair next to him. Snowdrop closed the door and sat next to him.

"Uh well for starters I can't get a clear picture on who the Decepticons are." "I have one who says they are traders and another who says they are weasels." Snowdrop began.

Optimus chuckled "And I suppose you heard about the Decepticons from Starfire."

"Yes so can you explain who they are?" Snowdrop asked with intention

"The Decepticons are not exactly traders, they started the war and are our mortal enemies." Optimus said gravely

"Oh and Star-my mom said something about a spark." Snowdrop sighed she was going to have to get used to having a family.

"A spark is what gives us life and memory it makes our life possible."

"Wow!" Snowdrop breathed "Humans have a brain and a heart to do that a-and you-we have a spark!"

Optimus gave a hearty laugh at Snowdrops excitement. "Indeed is that all?"

Snowdrop nodded and stood up she'd better let him get back to his work.

"Bye Opti-dad." Snowdrop sighed again she was really gonna have to start learning how to say mom and dad.

"Goodbye Snowdrop." Optimus said not even asking her name he was going to be a good father Snowdrop knew it she was going to have a good family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chapter 5 what do you think? This is the LONGEST chapter i've written so ya...<strong>


	6. Bot-napped

It had been 3 weeks since Snowdrop had moved in with her family and it had gone pretty good. She had got to vehicle modes a jet and a car. She liked both since she could go on drives with Bee in her car mode and flying in her jet mode gave her a sense of freedom. Her family was good they weren't strict but had some reasonable rules like they had to be in by 9:00 but could stay up until everyone else went to recharge, her parents weren't to be disturbed in a meeting unless it was a online or offline emergency or the Decepticons were attacking, and that she could not show her form to any human unless she had to. At the moment she was on a drive alone she had wanted Bumblebee to come but he was on a scouting mission with Jazz. She looked out her mirror to see a jet trailing her. She recognized the markings on it as the Decepticons symbol. Next thing she knew she was being shot at then everything was black. She woke up to her hands chained together. She opened her wings so they could stretch them. Then she heard someone walking down the hall and stop in front of the door a silver Decepticon stood in the doorway.

"Well well well what what do we have here now I don't want to hurt you so just tell me where the Auto Bots are and I will let you be my slave." said the silver bot

"No you can kill me but I won't tell you."

"Bad choice." The silver bot transformered his hand into a gun aiming for Snowdrops wing and BANG there was a huge hole in her wing Snowdrop cringed as the Decepticon left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo cliffhanger or cliffjumper whatever <strong>


	7. Meet Maroon

**Nano-Klick-one second**

**Klick-one minute**

**Breem-one hour**

**Jour-one day (36 Breems)**

**Deca-Cycle-one week (10 Jours)**

**Orn-one month ( 50 Jours)**

**Vorn-one year (14 Orns)**

**Mech-male**

**Femme****-female**

**Sparkling-baby**

**Youngling-kid**

* * *

><p>Snowdrop blacked out after a couple of breems but was a very light sleeper so when someone came down the hall she'd online. She woke up to someone opening the door and saw a maroon colored femme.<p>

"I told your little Decepti-creep friend I will NOT tell you the location of the Auto Bots." Snow drop spat like it was venom.

" I'm not here for that I came to help you." The maroon Decepticon said.

"Help how on Cybertron are you gonna help?" Snowdrop retorted.

"I can't do much but I can try to fix you up a little bit."

"all right but if you try anything funny one of your wings is coming of." Snowdrop gestured to one of the femmes large wings.

The Decepticons nodded and came over by Snowdrop. She did a good job of repairing her and even managed to fix her wing.

"Hey whats your name?" Snowdrop asked.

"Name?" I don't have one my father doesn't like me he wanted a mech.

"Oh well then I will give you one how about...Maroon?" Snowdrop asked a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I like it Maroon Maroon." The newly found Maroon said her name over again and again."I better go if my dad finds me he'll offline me."

"Ok well bye Maroon."

"Bye uh I didn't catch your name."

"Snowdrop."

"Ok well bye Snowdrop." Maroon said with a wave. "If you ever need me I am 3 doors to the left."


	8. Rescued and Meeting My Cousin

**Nano-Klick-one second**

**Klick-one minute**

**Breem-one hour**

**Jour-one day (36 Breems)**

**Deca-Cycle-one week (10 Jours)**

**Orn-one month ( 50 Jours)**

**Vorn-one year (14 Orns)**

**Mech-male**

**Femme-female**

**Sparkling-baby**

**Youngling-kid**

Snowdrop jolted into a sitting position as the door was kicked down she was relieved to see her dad and Ratchet. After Ratchet did some scans and her dad blasted the chains that were holding her hands together they started to leave.

"WAIT Maroon I have to get her hold on!" Snowdrop shouted.

"WHO?!" Both Ratchet and Optimus asked at the same time but Snowdrop had already left.

Snowdrop nearly ran into Maroon as she went through the doors.

"Maroon come on lets go we can leave!"

"We Snowdrop-YOUR FREE!"Maroon shouted with both joy and surprise.

"YA my dad is here come on WE can leave you can be an Auto Bot lets go!"

Maroon and Snowdrop went to where Optimus and Ratchet were waiting. The surprise on both their faces made the femmes laugh.

"Wow did not expect that." Ratchet said as they went through the ground bridge.

As they stepped into the base Snowdrop was scooped into a bear hug by Bumblebee.

"I missed you to Bee." Snowdrop laughed.

"Oh right Maroon come on I will show you your room."

"M-my room?" Maroon asked a little weary

"Yep come on lets go."

Maroon and Snowdrop walked down the hall to Maroon's room. "Hey Maroon out of curiosity who is your dad anyway?" Snowdrop asked.

Then the best and worst word came out of Maroons Mouth. "Megaton."

Snowdrop was silent for a minute before speaking the best words Maroon would ever hear. "Your my cousin."


	9. Meet My Other Sister

**Nano-Klick-one second**

**Klick-one minute**

**Breem-one hour**

**Jour-one day (36 Breems)**

**Deca-Cycle-one week (10 Jours)**

**Orn-one month ( 50 Jours)**

**Vorn-one year (14 Orns)**

**Mech-male**

**Femme-female**

**Sparkling-baby**

**Youngling-kid  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C-cousin a-are you sure?" Maroon asked with hope in her voice.<p>

Snowdrop nodded "Your dad and mine are brothers. But my dad agreed to adopt you so your my sister now."

"Really that is great I have a family now!" Maroon said with pure joy

"Yep come on lets go exploring without getting kid-bot-napped!" Snowdrop laughed

Maroon laughed along with her as they went to explore the base.

"So uh we are sisters now?" Maroon asked

"Yep I even got dad to let us share a room!" Snowdrop replied

"Uh Snowdrop I will be honest it is going to take me a while to get the hang of calling our parents mom and dad. My dad always made me call him sir."

"Really what kind of sick and twisted father makes his daughter call him sir?" Snowdrop noticed the down look on Maroon's face plates

"Hey its ok Maroon you'll get used to it anyway besides I think you will like our parents and our siblings. So ready to explore?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Short sweet and to the point<strong>


	10. Epilogue

_**Nano-Klick-one second**_

_**Klick-one minute**_

_**Breem-one hour**_

_**Jour-one day (36 Breems)**_

_**Deca-Cycle-one week (10 Jours)**_

_**Orn-one month ( 50 Jours)**_

_**Vorn-one year (14 Orns)**_

_**Mech-male**_

_**Femme-female**_

_**Sparkling-baby**_

_**Youngling-kid**_

* * *

><p>It had been an Orn since Snowdrop had found her family and she had got used to things. Snowdrop became close to her dad the most and they spent a lot of his free time together. Her mom had recently left back to Cybertron with Clover on a scouting mission and would be gone for at lest 3 Orns so that gave Optimus plenty of time to spend with Snowdrop while doing his duties as Prime. Snowdrop told Bumblebee of the human game paintball so it was common among the four siblings much to Ratchets disappointment. Optimus and Starflame handled four Younglings very well and had gotten used to the noise. Clover soon moved into Snowdrop and Maroon's room giving all the girls girl time. Bee complained that he wanted a room mate as well but Optimus and Starflame said no so Bumblebee was trusted enough to also share a room with the girls. Since there wasn't enough room for four diffrent berths Optimus made bunk-berths so less space would be taken up. Bee after a lot of arguing finally got used to sleeping on the bottom bunk of his and Snowdrops shared berth. Snowdrop often thought of her friend Brooklyn who shared a room with her in the orphan edge back when Snowdrop was a human she wondered if they would meet again but that is another story.<p>

**Fin**


End file.
